


Bound in Place

by Skyeec2



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Implied/Mentioned Sexual Content, Non-Sexual Bondage, Sober Gamzee Makara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Canon Compliant ish piece of if the trolls had decided to tie Gamzee up after Karkat had calmed him down.





	Bound in Place

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like shit like this, non-sexual kinks, is good  
> Also Sollux's 'Am I flushed or pitch for Gamzee?' crush is my favourite thing in canon

Your name is Gamzee Makara and you’re kneeling in the middle of a dark room, limbs bound to keep you from making trouble. Or at least you think it’s a dark room, hard to tell with the blindfold over your eyes masking everything, you can’t even tell who’s in the room with you half the time, if anyone is in there.

Sometimes you think one of the others just opens the doors to freak you out, make you think someone’s in there with you, watching you silently, just waiting for the perfect time to tear your throat out, but the next to come in doesn’t make any mention of anyone else so you’re left tense and agitated for no reason. That’s fine though, your regular and welcomed visitors are more than learned in calming you down.

You’ve got a palemate in one Karkat Vantas, a good if ornery troll that knows how to deal with your tempers, and you’ve also got a… you’ve got a something in one Sollux Captor. Half the time you think he’s the purest of flushed for you, others the deepest of pitch, it’s fun, adds an interesting layer to the game.

But your vacillating quadrant with Captor isn’t important at the moment, you’d much rather contemplate that with him around or on your own, not when the door’s just opened up to allow a grumbling voice inside. Captor didn’t grumble, he liked to coo at you no matter what mood he was in, Karkat grumbled at you, as if coming down here where he and the others had left you was some great chore he had been tasked with.

The brother could always move you up higher, out of the depths of the meteor and closer to everyone else, but he always dismissed that notion, ignoring it completely. Alright then, not like you cared either way, not like you could get at anyone in your current state.

“Gog do you always have to look like such an eager barkbeast whenever I come in? Come on, have a little fuckin dignity at least.”

He sounds fine, unstressed, perhaps a bit more contented than the last time you’d heard him, which is all kinds of good, even if you don’t know why. You like Karkat happy, makes your pumper stutter with all of those good emotions, unlike when he wasn’t and you just wanted to find what had caused it and rip, tear, rend apart the source because that sure as fuck wasn’t allowed while you drew breath.

“hard to have anything like dignity when ya got a brother tied up like this,” you on the other hand, sound tired and worn, like you should be scrapped away and allowed to perish. There’s a hoarseness to your voice, lingering from Captor’s last visit, one your sure Karkat picks up on from the sound of disgust in his voice.

“Really? You two can’t keep it in your pants for a day? What is wrong with you! I swear you two’d be pailing in the corridors if we let you out! Fucking filthy the both of you!”

“hey now, don’t be harshing on the miracle we got going on bro, Captor’s got him a bit of motherfuckin good taste for once. Who’re we to deny him something like that?” You’re just teasing him here, you’re fairly certain he’s right and you would in fact pail your twitchy gold wherever you wanted if you could, uncaring of who could stumble across you both. You grin in the general direction of Karkat’s voice, a sharp showing of teeth and fangs, expression softening in contentment when his palm comes to rest on your soothing glands, papping you there momentarily.

“And that’s why you’re stuck down here,” Karkat grumbled again, continuing the soothing motions as he settled down before him. “You’re both the biggest fucking idiots with no gog-damned impulse control or any kind of fucking care for the others that might happen to stumble across whatever platform you decide to pail each other on, like a couple of fucking douches!”

“mmhmm,” you hum, leaning into his hand. You’ll freely admit to the whine that you make when he pulls away, doing your best to follow only to jolt when your bindings pull taunt and jerk you back into place.

“Calm down you idiot clown, I’m not going anywhere yet. Gotta make sure you eat something first, which I doubt Sollux fucking does when he comes down here.” Your sure he’s rolling his eyes at you, even though his voice has those ringing pity notes in them.

“hey now, he puts my mouth to all kinds of good uses.”

“But does he feed you?”

“yeah,” you shrug as much as you can, it’s an easy truth to admit. Even in his pitch moments he makes sure you’ve got something in your stomach, says he fuckin hates how sharp you are, how’s he supposed to get his good feeling on when your bones are right there. “yeah he makes sure i eat.”

“Good. One point for him then.” Karkat sounds pleased by that and that makes you pleased, a good fucking ring of contented feelings passing between the two of you right now. Fuck yeah.

“come on, give him more credit than that, he’s a good dude.”

“Good aside from the fact he can’t make up his fucking broken mind and decide if he wants you flushed or pitched and is just fucking you around until the inevitable decision comes up.” He’s grumbling again, good feelings gone, bye bye motherfuckers.

“’s alright,” you reassure, crooning calm at your pale brother. “i ain’t complaining any, i’m good with going with his motherfuckin flow until he up and makes his decision. i’m a patient brother.”

“You know what? I suddenly don’t wish to discuss you’re fucked up quadrants with Sollux anymore! How about you focus on eating something fucking decent for once, yeah?”

You could deal with the topic change, wasn’t like you weren’t starting to feel that hunger gnaw at you from the smells covering the room anyhow.

“hell yeah bro!” It wouldn’t be enough, it was never enough. You wouldn’t tell Karkat that though.

No, you would eat what he decided to bring you and you would be thankful and you would try your best not to make those panicky, desperate noises when it was time for him to leave, and you would accept your fate here gladly.


End file.
